Single Again
by Arrant Schemata
Summary: An explanation to Sam's response to Barratt in Ex Deus Machina Wishful thinking! Reposted due to grammar errors


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters or the lyrics. But I like to pretend for a little while, makes life more interesting _

_Season: Pre-nine_

_Category: Romance_

_Spoilers: Ex Deus Machina, Threads, Avalon_

_Character/s: Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill_

_Author's Note: Just something that jumped out at me when I was concentrating on something completely unrelated while listening to John Denver. I know it's another songfic but that seems to where I'm getting my ideas from at the moment. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Author's Note 2: I reposted this as I noticed some grammatical errors that I had not changed after it was Beta-ed, bad grammar annoys me, sorry. _

**Single Again?**

"So, you're single again?" asked Agent Barrett.

Those four words caused Sam to remember the day that Jack had left Colorado for Washington DC. The previous evening they had their final 'team' night. Even though Jack hadn't been on the team for over a year they still felt he was an integral part of the magic that made up SG1. They'd discussed past missions, exchanged stories from their youths and hinted at plans for the future. It was a typical SG1 night in; lots of laughs, beer for Jack and Daniel and Star Wars for Teal'c. Just like old times. However, due to Jack's early flight to DC the night had to come to an early end. Everyone parted Jack's house with promises to stay in touch and visit when they could.

Sam had gone home and thought about the evening. It was perfect. There was none of the awkward tension between her and Jack that had plagued their friendship for the last few years. It was back to the relaxed and flirty atmosphere that Sam had missed. She felt comforted that they could remain friends after everything they had been through. Sam didn't expect anymore than that, she was realistic. They had probably been through too much to be anything but friends. All that Sam cared about was that she hadn't lost Jack's friendship or respect. So, all in all, perfect. She went to sleep that night, happy in the knowledge that her friendship with Jack was back on track.

The next morning Sam's alarm had gone off at the usual time and the room filled with the sounds of a song ending on her favourite radio station. She'd laid there and looked over at the clock. Jack would be getting ready to leave Colorado now. Just as she had been about to head to the bathroom she heard the DJ announce that he had one final thing to do before he went off air.

"Now I don't usually do song requests but when I heard the story behind this one I decided an exception could be made just this once. What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart. So this one goes out to Sam from Jack – he still cares about you, more than he's supposed to."

She'd been in shock as John Denver's Leaving on a Jet Plane began to play. She had wondered whether Jack was trying to say what she thought he was. She sat up in bed and listened to the lyrics,

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go _

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

He couldn't really be outside; he's supposed to be leaving today.

_But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn'_

_The taxi's waiting he's blowin' his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

Sam heard a car horn; she jumped out of bed and ran to the front door. She knew she would feel like a fool if no-one was there but wanted to take the risk. She flung the door open just as the chorus began to play. Jack was standing there in his dress blues, a small smile playing on his lips. They simply stared at one another as the lyrics of the song flowed over them,

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cos I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Their faces slowly broke into huge smiles and Jack pulled Sam into his arms as though he never wanted to let her go and to show her how sorry he was for all the mistakes he'd made over the years.

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now they don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go I'll think of you_

_Every song I sing I'll sing for you_

_When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring_

He took a step back from Sam and held out a velvet ring box containing a solitaire diamond in a platinum setting. She took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. She stepped back into his arms and pulled his head down to meet hers. They kissed as the song continued to play.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me close like you'll never let me go_

'_Cos I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

Jack had broken the kiss and looked into her eyes. He could see all the love she held for him. He'd known she would wait for him. He pulled her back to him for one last kiss before he had to leave. He didn't know when he'd be back again.

_Well now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time please let me kiss you_

_Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave you alone_

_About the times I won't have to say goodbye_

Jack released her lips and lifted the hand that was wearing his grandmother's ring to his mouth and kissed it. He walked down the path that lead form Sam's house, only letting her hand go when he could no longer continue to hold it and walk.

Sam watched as he climbed into the waiting cab. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as the cab disappeared down the street while listening to the song finish.

_Oh kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

'_Cos I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

'_Cos I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

No words had been exchanged, they hadn't needed words.

So was she single again? Hell no! But how do you explain an engagement made with no words and a relationship that hadn't happened yet. She gave the only answer she could think of,

"Not exactly."


End file.
